Simple Life
by cassiels-song
Summary: Dean never thought his life would end up like this. A happy look at a post-apocalyptic Team Free Will. Spoiler Free.


****Title:** Simple Life  
><strong>Author:<strong> Secret Lover (me actually!)  
><strong>Recipient:<strong> **h4ppy_fun_b4ll (lievjournal)**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre andor Pairing:** Humor/Fluff Dean/Castiel, hints of Sam/Gabriel  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: It's a subtle AU of post Season 7, episode 1. You know, if things turned out happy in the end  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Just a bad story, awful, awful! I'm ashamed!  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3400  
><strong>NotesPrompts**: "TFW takes newly human Cas on a grocery shopping trip" and "Halloween candy"**

**Summary:** _"What is candy corn?" "It's corn that tastes like candy." "You mean candy that tastes like shit!"_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural nor do I gain any monetary value from posting this story. It's all for love.

**Author Note:** This was a submission to the Secret Lover's Exchange at the livejournal community Team Free Love, link is here:

h t t p : / / t e a m - f r e e - l o v e . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /

(Just remove the spaces)

My submission was a prompt from h4ppy_fun_b4ll who is currently writing an epic story about Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel at her journal site, link here:

h t t p : / / h 4 p p y - f u n - b 4 l l . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /

This story was beta edited by ladyeternal (on livejournal) who was totally patient and completely amazing to me. I will get this posted on my journal at some point but I really want to give her credit for turning a mediocre story into a fantastic one shot. Her journal link is here:

h t t p : / / l a d y e t e r n a l . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Life<strong>

Dean Winchester had never thought his life could actually be normal. He'd wish for it, longed for it, and almost had it with Lisa, but in the end, it still felt wrong with her. Not like it did now, living in a small, two bedroom house in the center of Sioux Falls with an angel turned God and a recovered Lucifer human-suit. He slept, not only through the night but with hardly any defenses set up. Dean was actually happy, living an 8 to 5 lifestyle with weekends off. He had a stable career doing the next thing he to hunting; repairing cars. Sammy was rediscovering a love of education while working towards his degree in law, and even if Cass never left the house or enjoyed his re-established humanity, he was getting better.

Dean's life was honest to the real-God perfect.

He just wished that Cass had a more same-old-Cass role in it. The angel, still full of bruises and fading burns, mostly 'made it up to Dean' by being, for lack of a better term, a perfect housewife. Shortly after Dean, Sam, and Cass moved into their modest home, Castiel took to the house chores. He cleaned, did the laundry, cooked; he even warmed Dean's bed at night, which was pleasant and all but made Dean just this side of sexually frustrated. Dean wasn't even sure if Cass had any interactions outside himself, during the time when mechanic's shop in town or Bobby's salvage yard. There was also Sam, Dean supposed, but the kid was spending days at the library and nights in classes.

Despite the perfect late-October day, filled with a chilly breeze, Halloween decorations and the smell of fall, Castiel was curled around a pillow and the remote, watching a newscaster complain about the politics. He wore a rundown Stanford sweatshirt that looked like it slowly eating him alive and a worn pair of Dean's jean. Dean tried not to admit how excited that made him.

"Welcome Home, Dean," Castiel rose somewhat stiffly from the couch and approached the newly returned head-of-the-house. He removed Dean's jacket, then aided in stripping him of his boots before taking both to the entryway closet. Dean frowned, disappointed in Castiel's odd behavior. Castiel turned sullen, down-trodden eyes towards Dean.

"Are you hungry or would you like me to draw you a bath?"

An angel of the lord was taking off Dean's shoes and jacket and then asking what Dean wanted next. Part of him had wished Castiel had asked, 'or me?'

"Um," Dean sighed, "I'll just eat something."

Castiel retreated to the kitchen faster than Dean could get himself there. He was already pulling out a container of fried chicken and mashed potatoes to warm up for Dean. It really made Dean wonder how Castiel learned these traits, this Stepford wives servitude that really just leaves Dean irritated and guilty.

Perhaps Dean shouldn't have left TV Land on during all those nights Castiel had lain comatose in that motel bed when he was newly stripped of everything.

"We have nothing for dinner," Castiel spoke softly, looming over the microwave as he set a tea pot on the warming stove.

Dean frowned and opened the refrigerator. Castiel was right, all they had was left over chicken from the night before and a drop of milk. Dean was far too tired to fight a bunch of aggressive old ladies and stressed out moms just for dinner. Especially if he had to do it alone.

"I'm rather tired of beef." Castiel murmured as the tea began to steam, "Perhaps you'd enjoy fish and a salad tonight?"

Dean liked his red meats, probably too much if he was being honest. He knew how to find the perfect steak, the perfect burger patty, the perfect strips of bacon. Dean knew red meat, so he always bought red meat. Trying to find a good piece of rabbit food or even a fish was not part of Dean's culinary repertoire.

"If you want something, you should come out with me." Dean glanced up over a spoonful of mashed potatoes to see Castiel frozen in place. He was still facing the tea pot but Dean could see the stiff shoulders and tense body of a man that was terrified. Dean sighed, "It's not that bad, Cass."

The angel tapped his fingers against the countertop, shuffling his feet nervously. Dean numbly recognized the sound of Sam coming through the front entrance. Castiel murmured a response, something quick and dismissing that Dean could not understand, before he ran to the front entrance.

"Cass, I got it," Sam sighed from the entrance, most likely attempting to stop Castiel from taking his jacket and shoes like he'd done Dean. Sam huffed loudly, "Cass, seriously. You don't need to do this."

"My apologies, Sam." the tell-tale sign of Castiel's feet shuffling up stairs told Dean that the angel was pouting. Dean shook his head, put down his spoon and pushed the plate aside. Sam entered the kitchen, opening the fridge only to sigh and shut it again.

"We're out of food." Sam mumbled to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean stood and moved to empty the contents of the plate in the trash, then turned the burner off, moving the tea pot to a cool coil, "I know."

"Well?" Sam offered.

Dean placed the plate in the sink, then rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Well what? Go ahead and get some groceries."

Sam huffed in response, Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going alone," Sam pouted.

"Well, neither am I!" Dean growled back. He escaped the impending puppy dog eyes by running to his bedroom, where Castiel was most likely to be sulking. He swung the door open, ready to demand that Castiel quit pouting and join the parade of humanity. Full of hot air and a purpose, he burst into the bedroom to find Castiel elbow-deep in their shared closet, pulling out a less-worn shirt. Gabriel, who Dean was absolutely sure was dead, was standing behind Castiel, pointing to a black crew neck shirt.

Gabriel grinned, "Well hello, brother-in-law, long time, no see, eh? Where's the giant?"

"Gabriel," Dean sighed, "I thought you were..."

"The miracle of getting on Daddy's good side," Gabriel grinned. He did a full twirl to reveal his completely healed body, "Back all in one piece, just like baby Cassie here."

Castiel glared darkly at the archangel who had suddenly appeared in their room. Gabriel grinned, pulling the crew neck shirt out of the closet for Castiel and ushering him into the joining bathroom. Castiel protested, but Gabriel simply ignored him, shutting the bathroom door before turning to Dean with a bright smile.

"I hear we're going grocery shopping?" Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah," Dean frowned, "How'd you...?"

Gabriel approached Dean, patted him gently on the shoulder, "Cassie needed a guardian angel on his rather long road to redemption. I, being the 'one that got away' needed a proper punishment once Daddy took the reins back."

"O...kay?" Dean furrowed his brow. Castiel came out of the bathroom, dressed in a more appealing outfit. Dean tried not to grin too much.

"Alright," Gabriel grinned, pushing both Dean and Castiel out of the room and down the stairs, "Let's grab the giant and get some halloween candy?"

* * *

><p>Dean drove the impala; Gabriel and Sam were lovingly bickering in the back seat. Castiel, on the other hand, was sat quietly in the front passenger seat, staring out the window. He'd been shaking at first as he left the house, taking hesitant steps out onto the porch. Castiel had immediately latched onto Dean's wrist when that first step came; Dean could barely hide his beaming smile.<p>

Castiel had stopped shaking, but he was silent, fingers creeping along the hem of Dean's pant leg. Dean started to veer off the road slightly, his attention focused on Castiel's sanity instead of driving.

"Dean, focus," Sam growled, grabbing the wheel and righting the car. Dean's attention snapped back to the road, catching a glimpse of Castiel's bright blue, calm eyes focusing on him.

"Cass," Dean cleared his throat, "How are you doing?"

"The kid is fine!" Gabriel grinned, patting Castiel's shoulder.

"I don't understand," Castiel murmured, "Why are people leaving sheets and vegetables on their porches."

The car's occupants burst into laughter, tension easing as they launched into a wild discussion about halloween and all its merits 'til they reached the large supermarket in the center of town. By then, Gabriel had come to the conclusion that decorations and candy were necessary for his little brother's first halloween.

"Do all morbidly obese people have mobile carts?" Castiel watched a hugely overweight couple wheeling into the store on a scooter.

Dean shivered in disgust, "Uh, try not to say that too loudly, Cass."

Castiel gave him a look as they walked into the store, Gabriel and Sam ahead of them. Castiel was looking around in confusion, memorizing the look of the large, one story warehouse. Dean watched the way Castiel's eyes lit up with wonder, they way his fingers brushed against the pumpkins that lined the entrance to the store.

Gabriel and Sam were deep in conversation, walking through the automatic doors and probably bolting to either liquor or candy. Castiel suddenly stopped, freezing in his place. Dean idly wondered how many times a day this could happen.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Dean frowned. Castiel turned his solid blue eyes on Dean.

"What magic is that?" Dean frowned, "That portal that ate my brother and yours!"

Suddenly Cass was...Castiel, the righteous angel full of fury and he was charging on the automatic doors, ready to fight to the death to save his family. Dean scurried in behind him, laughing as Castiel barreled through the doors.

"Cass," Dean sighed, grabbing his wrist to stop him, "They're just doors. It's pressurized." Castiel frowned and turned on Dean, confused. Dean patted his shoulder and guided him back to the shopping carts, "Come on lets get a cart. It's up to us to do the boring stuff."

"A cart?" Castiel eyed the long rows of metal and plastic. He touched one reverently, stroking the plastic handle. Dean frowned and pulled one cart free from the rest of the train. Castiel stared in astonishment before stepping out of the way as Dean pushed it into the main area of the store.

"We put all the groceries in it," Dean responded, "Lets go get your damn rabbit food."

Castiel smiled gently and followed Dean through the store to the vegetables. Dean tried not to grin too wide, happy that Cass was back, the confused, nerdy angel who was just trying to understand every aspect of human life. Dean tried to remind himself that this was cute and everything he wanted when, an hour later, Cass still couldn't decide if the head of lettuce was crispy enough.

* * *

><p>"I would like stir fry," Cass muttered, pulling a mixture from the aisle. Dean growled from beside him, glancing down at the cart filled with vegetables and grains. He rolled his eyes back to Castiel. Castiel had finally stopped asking questions about bulk shopping and their clientele. The angel had finally stopped asking questions about bulk shopping and the clientele, having finally accepted Dean's answer of "that's how it is" and gained an understanding of the human tradition of stocking food for future dinner plans. Castiel was enjoying it just a little too much.<p>

"Can we at least have chicken?" Dean huffed, Sam and Gabriel were further down the next aisle, probably trying to find candy.

"I would like vegetable stir fry." Castiel turned bright eyes on Dean. How did a mopey angel suddenly have Dean wrapped around his finger - and, more importantly, why was Dean enjoying it?

Dean sighed heavily to himself, be careful what you wish for. He had wanted, craved for Cass to return and live the domestic life Dean was enjoying. He supposed this was it, grocery shopping, health food, and a couple of annoying brothers shirking their duties, but the progress made today - Cass smiling, Cass touching, Cass going outside - was worth a night of rabbit food.

"Fine, fine," Dean huffed, "But then you get a job and pay for this!"

Castiel half-smiled, the twitch at the corner of the usually-stiff angel's mouth a sign of full, blatant joy. Oh yes, that was totally worth eating rabbit food. Dean felt gooey inside in response, "Okay, Dean."

"Okay." Dean smiled. He wanted more than anything in this moment to hug the angel. Just a simple, manly hug and if lips brushed at the end, Dean wasn't to blame for that. But no, in-laws were a constant issue in the mundane lifestyle too.

"Hey, love birds!" Gabriel shouted from down the aisle, "Halloween stuff is over here!"

Dean huffed, rounded to the head of the cart and pushed it down to the place where a bouncing Gabriel stood. Castiel followed close beside him, fingers edging along the handle beside Dean's. Dean threw a smile at Cass, something hot and hopeful in his gut; maybe he'd finally get the cure for the blue-balls Cass had been giving him for months. If the look in Castiel's eyes was any indication, Dean's assumption was probably correct. They rounded the corner to find an entire section of the store decorated in creepy-looking gates, pumpkins, and spiderwebs.

There were rows and rows of decorations, candy that Gabriel was helping himself to, and costumes. Castiel stared at it all, confused, then concerned, then began to back away slowly. Dean stared at him in confusion.

"Cass, what's up?" Dean watched his angel's neon blue eyes widen in alarm and followed the stare to the center of the specialty section, where an inflatable, glowing devil was moving and dancing in the middle of the bags of candy corn; a silly cartoon Satan with a wide, toothy grin; glowing, bulging eyes; slicked-back hair; red horns and a god-awful cape.

"Dean..." Castiel looked ready to bolt, "Dean, the devil's escaped. He has taken a new form."

It was rude of Dean and he would regret it later that night when Castiel was still giving him the silent treatment, but he couldn't help tossing his head back in an laughing uproariously. The aisle full of soccer moms,and Sam and Gabriel turned to look at him. Dean's attempts to calm himself only managed to turn the laughter into snorting. He turned to look at Castiel, who looked like he'd been slapped.

"Dean," Sam muttered, "People are looking."

Dean sighed heavily, trying to calm himself. He inhaled once, twice before the unmanly giggle finally ceased. He wiped the water gather at his eyes and approached Castiel, "It's fake Cass, a devil-shaped balloon."

Castiel frowned, glancing between the decorations and Dean's attempt at a reassuring smile. He was suddenly very aware, once again, of the fact that he was far from a normal human. After all, normal humans weren't afraid of giant balloon versions of their villainous older brother - a brother Castiel knew was locked in the depths of hell..

He frowned deeply, a deep pout that struck a bold of guilty pleasure down Dean's spine. Castiel looks hurt, like Dean had been picking on him and it broke Castiel's heart. For a brief moment, Dean was worried Castiel would go running off crying and all the progress today would be wasted. Dean scrambled to fix the situation, nudging Castiel's shoulder with soft look, "Sorry."

Castiel nodded and wrapped Dean up in his thin arms, "You are forgiven."

This was suddenly, outrightly a step in their relationship. They were hugging, Cass practically snuggling into Dean's shoulder, right here in public. Dean felt the weight leave, all the years of stress and pain escaped him and it seemed Cass released his weight too. If all it took was buying some food and a few scary things, Dean was ready to make a regular tradition out of it.

"I think..." Cass blushed, Dean felt it through his shirt, "I think I'd like us to go home now."

Dean chuckled, "How about we get some decorations and candy then we go home and eat some great food," Dean slipped a kiss to Cass's temple, "Then we'll talk about an after party."

"Sam," Gabriel sighed from just beyond where Dean and Cass stood, "You just don't understand the merits of candy corn! It's sweet, clearly too sweet for your dull, boring taste."

Sam sighed, "Gabriel, I don't care, I'm hungry. Let's just get candy little kids will enjoy and get home."

"Kids love candy corn!" Gabriel grinned, grabbing a bag.

Sam frowned, "No they don't." He pulled a series of lights shaped like bats and a headstone that goes into the ground. He tossed them into the card then grabbed a friendly looking spider, "They like chocolate, kit kats, snickers, you know, good candy."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw the bag into the cart too.

"What is candy corn?" Cass asked, poking the bag delicately as they retreated from the specialty aisle.

"It's corn that tastes like candy," Gabriel grinned.

"You mean candy that tastes like shit!" Dean growled, "That stuff is not welcome in my house!"

Gabriel growled but Cass interjected, "I don't think I'd like to try candy that tastes like feces."

The group stopped, stared at Cass for a moment before they all moved on. Cass tilted his head in confusion but followed all the same, shuffling up his body as close to Dean as he could. Dean would never admit it, but he'd missed this a lot. He missed the closeness, the understanding, the feeling of family. And here it was, in his aggrivated brother, a redeemed archangel-trickster, and a fomerly rogue angel who had once been mad with power. Not even Pamela would have seen that coming, but it was perfect for Dean.

Gabriel tapped Castiel's shoulder aggressively, "You'll love it. Now who's up for a little showing of The Prophecy! I love Christopher Walken!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel were happily curled up and passed out on the couch together, bellies full and the credits to the third installment of The Prophecy were still rolling. They'd returned home only to fall back into that cold, redemption-seeking routine, as far as Dean could tell. Cass shuffled into the kitchen, leaving Sam and Dean standing awkwardly in the living room, wondering if therapy was necessary... again.<p>

Cass smiled, "I like to cook. Go set up the decorations."

Dean was full of energy after that. They set up the decorations they'd bought, found a place to hid the candy from Gabriel and popped in the movies to watch while the four of them ate. Castiel didn't even bother with the dishes until Dean moved to clean them.

"Dean," Castiel took a cloth and began drying, standing elbow to shoulder with Dean, "I never thanked you."

"For?" Dean smiled, he certainly wanted thanks but not here in the kitchen where his brother could see. Regardless, Cas offering up what seemed like an apology for everything with a smile was something Dean could spare forgiveness for anytime.

"Everything," Cass sighed, "I should have come to you. I didn't want to be a burden."

Dean leaned into Cass, "You're never a burden, Cass. And you're forgiven. You were forgiven the day you should up in our motel room, human."

Cass flinched, "A memory I wish not to have."

Dean handed Cass the last plate. He dried it and set it aside before turning to Dean, light, hope and love filtered through the cobalt of his eyes. Dean grinned, "Come one, angel boy. Lets go to bed."

Cass smiled, "Promise?"

Dean grinned and followed Cass up the stairs, "I did not like that candy corn. I don't know what Gabriel was thinking."

Dean laughed, "Yeah? Good. We'll get you some real candy... chocolate syrup, maybe."

Dean tried not to break the mood, storm down the stairs and strangle his official boyfriend's guardian angel when a bottle of syrup and chocolate flavored condoms appeared next to the bed.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading<p>

If you find the time to wander over to h4ppy_fun_b4ll and ladyeternal's journals please review their material. They deserve attention. Thank you!


End file.
